


Forever Friend

by Ovverwatch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil Kara Danvers, F/F, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovverwatch/pseuds/Ovverwatch
Summary: When the Danvers were given two healthy children, that’s all they could have asked for. Alexander and his sister Kara were inseparable and as happy as they could be. By the time Alexander turned four, they could tell he no longer wanted to be Alexander. No matter who or what his true identity was, little sister Kara was always supporting him. What will become of the inseparable kids when Kara is replaced with an evil doppelgänger who shames “Alex” for her past?





	Forever Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading a lot recently about Nicole Maines and with June just getting over, I wanted to write this story. It includes Alex transforming from Alexander to Alexandrea. Kara will always be supportive until on a mission when Cadmus takes her and replaces her with an evil “twin”. Cadmus is holding Kara hostage until she is willing to give up her powers, in that time of denial how much trouble can evil her get into?

K A R A, A L E X A N D E R, A L E X A N D R E A 

From the day you’re conceived, to the day you’re born you are given a gender. It’s what all parents and friends question, girl or boy. The one question that matters the most is “how do you feel” not here you are, you are a girl and you are a boy. For the Danvers, they just wanted happy healthy kids and that’s what they had. Their oldest, a boy named Alexander was so happy to learn he would be getting a baby sister one year later. When Kara was born and getting all things pink and sparkly, Alexander had found himself more interested in playing with her toys. As a parent to a one and two year old, the Danvers just thought that the kids were getting along and having fun being kids. What the family didn’t expect was for Alexander to ask for just “Alex” to be put on his fourth birthday cake. 

Later that year they had discovered and talked with Alex to see how he was feeling. He replied simply that he would rather be Alexandrea than Alexander, so as the year went on slow changes stated to happen. Alex as he preferred now was able to wear pink and other “girl” things just like Kara. Kara was always so supportive to Alex she was the first one to stand up and say she doesn’t have a big brother, but she has an awesome big sister. When Alex would stay up late crying worried she did a bad thing by telling her parents, Kara was there to cuddle her and tell her she was proud of how brave she was. When the girls had to go to school, accommodations were made so the girls wouldn’t be split up. Kara was like the emotional support dog that Alex needed in her life. Nothing has separated the girls ever since, not even getting older and having to work to pay for living situations. The only time the girls are apart is when they go home to different apartments (except on weekends) and when Kara was out being a reporter instead of a superhero. 

After college, Alex was given the best job at the DEO with Hank who had become a more accepting father than what she was given as a child. A year later when Kara graduated Hank took her in too to work for the DEO, given Kara’s powers she could fly around saving the city. The best part for the both of them was that they got to be together and Alex got to make sure her “baby” sister was always safe. Kara would always be more important to Alex than she would ever know, their father disowned her after coming out as transgender and her mother tried to be supportive. She wasn’t supportive because she wanted to be, but because she knew there was nothing she could do to stop Alexander from becoming Alexandrea. With all of that being her child hood, Kara became the most important person in her life because she was the only one who truly supported her no matter what. The Danvers sister were forever friends and nothing would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but it is 3:00 in the morning and I just needed to get a little teaser out there. I hope you enjoy the story so far, I just kind of wanted to give background to the Danvers and how the story would go. I am planning on writing the next chapter in the morning probably with a small time jump into the adult Danvers and their relationships. It will also probably be the beginning of evil Kara being introduced so I hope you stay interested! (p.s. I am part of the LGBT community, but I am not trans so if I upset anyone or get some details wrong please just leave a comment and I will try to fix it. I am writing this purely for entertainment since I have thought of it and do not mean to make anyone upset. :))


End file.
